Imagine Your Favorite Character- Inuyasha
by MorikoTheHalfAngel
Summary: The ideas all go to people who have submitted scenarios of "Imagine Your Fav Character" to the Tumblr page I follow called imagine-your-fav-character. Inuyasha's my favorite character, so, I just decided to come up with some fanfics of all of them! I'm also making one for the Tumblr page imagineyouricon.
1. Chapter 1

So, yes, I love Tumblr, and I love Imagine Your Icon/Favorite Character. They are two blogs I follow and they are _freaking hilarious_. Why? Because my icon is me and Inuyasha, and my favorite character... IS INUYASHA.

So, I'm making fanfics for every single post they have _ever posted_. First off, these fics are going to be in chapters, they're short, and there is a LOT. So, be prepared! Lastly, some of these things actually end up happening in my main story!

Enjoy! (You should follow both of the blogs, they're awesome! And _maybe_ even my blog. It's also morikothehalfangel) ^-^

**Imagine Your Favorite Character**

* * *

Chapter One_  
_**Imagine you and your favorite character having lunch at a pleasant sidewalk cafe.**

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I call out to the taxi driver softly.

"Yes, ma'am? What do ya need?" His southern accent strong for an Oklahoman, I can tell that he's probably not from here.

I turn to the green-looking hanyou next to me. "Can you pull us over now? I'd think my friend here would appreciate that. I'll still pay you full price, if you'd like."

He smiles to me in the review mirror. "Sure can do, ma'am... And the extra money would be much appreciated, if ya don't mind me askin'."

I smile back, worried that he'd puke every right then and there. "Oh, I don't mind at all! Thank you."

"Anytime, ma'am."

He pulls over to the side and Inuyasha practically jumps out of the car. I scooch out after him, and shut the door while digging into my pocket for my wallet. I hand the guy a twenty. _That's good enough for two people. I don't need the change._

"Keep the change." I say smiling and I walk away quickly, leaving behind his surprised face, to comfort the grueling dog-demon.

"Ughhhh..." Is all he can muster out.

"There, there, Inu, it'll go away."

"We're never taking another one..." He growls lowly.

"Well, I can't ride on your back! You look weird enough as it is!" I motion towards his outfit sarcastically as he straightens out of his bent position. I always have to convince him to get out of his fire-rat outfit and into something modern, and with all honesty, despite the long white hair, he looks pretty awesome.

His hair is tied back into a low ponytail, he has on my OU baseball cap, khakis, sandals, and a black tee.

It sounded stupid looking at first, but he pulls it off _amazingly._

He gives me a quick glare. "Well, you're the one who took me shopping for this stuff in the first place."

"Shush up!" I smack his shoulder playfully. He flinches. "Oh, crap! Sorry! I forgot you're still healing!"

He straightens up again and brushes it off like it didn't even effect him. "It's fine. These wounds are nothing. Naraku can't hurt me as bad as he's done to you. He's wounded you _way_ worse than me, and you know it."

I smile at him. _Gah, if only I could just kiss him! He still cares for me, and I know that he does, but I'm not sure if he actually loves me yet. Oh, well. I'll just have to see._

"Anyway, where was it you wanted to eat?... Moriko... _Moriko!_" He snaps his fingers in my face.

"Oh, it's called Starbucks. I don't go there very often, and since we already ate lunch, we can have a snack or something. You'll like it, they have lots of chocolate. I bet you're thankful your not an _actual_ dog, aren't you?" I laugh. He can eat chocolate just like any other human, and he can get sick from eating too much just like anyone else, so I'm not worried.

"Sweet! Does it have that white stuff with the cherry on it?" He asks with a small grin.

"It can if you want. You'd probably like the double chocolaty chip frappuccino. That's my favorite." I reply.

"Great!"

* * *

He smiles cutely as he slurps up the last of his cold treat.

"Okay..."

"What?"

"You were right..."

"Right about what, Inu?"

"It was pretty good."

I smirk in reply. "Of course. Ya have to hand it to my tasting abilities!" I laugh and stretch my arms, attempting to pop my fingers like it's nothing. Nothing happens.

"Still can't pop your fingers?"

"Hey, it's not my fault they were broken last year."

He raises his hands up in defense, despite the fact that it was _his_ doing from dropping a boulder practically on me.

It wasn't _entirely _his fault, though... Shippo was caught by one of the demons we were exterminating and everything just went downhill after that.

I rest my hands on the table next to my empty cup. I had emptied it about seven minutes before. "You're right, though. You had to get Shippo away from the demon. And they healed just fine after that, so it wasn't _that_ big of a deal."

He blushes. He hates it when I agree with him. _It's honestly like he **wants** to_ _fight. _

"So..." He starts.

"So?"

"Should we come here again?"

I grin as I take our cups and throw them in the trash. "Of course, we will."

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine Your Favorite Character**

* * *

Chapter Two_  
_**Imagine walking past a mirror one day and seeing a figure inside it. You walk back to it and see your favorite character on the other side of the mirror, just as surprised by seeing you as you are by seeing them. You start talking with them through writing on paper, because you can't hear each other.**

_Well, today's been really crappy_.

I walk off the bus after saying bye to the bus driver, my messenger bag slung across my chest.

Hardly any of my friends were here today, so 1. I had to eat lunch alone, 2. Class was even more of a bore, and 3. I hardly even did a slight grin today, and that was because someone decided to make a stupid comment during class.

_I can only thank God it's Friday. Yay for the weekend!_

I had gotten a text from my mom earlier that day. She and my two little sisters are out running errands, so that leaves me home alone. _Okay, I guess that's better._

I like being home alone, and I don't really know why. I used to hate it when I was younger, because I could swear on my life my old house was haunted. This one probably is, too, but it isn't as bad, and I don't feel freaked out about it.

I unlock the front door with a greeting of our three dogs. "Aw, hey, pups! I missed you, too!" I laugh. They are anything but puppies. The youngest is four years old, and the oldest is seven. I sigh as Amai, a beagle-pointer mix, licks my face. The two others, Charlie, a Maltese-poodle, and Lucy, a Morkie(Maltese-Yorkie)-poodle, sit on the entrance rug wagging their tails quickly. I shut the door and walk through the hallway to my room, which is in the very back. I open my bedroom door, shut it behind me, kick off my shoes, and throw my bag on the floor. I stride over to my bed and sit down, taking a sigh of relief.

_Oh, home, I love you._

I run my fingers through my hair, and I'm greeted by a bunch of tangles. "Ugh, I should brush my hair out."

I stand and take a step towards my tall rotational mirror. My grandmother gave it to me, and at times, I wish she didn't. It's the creepiest thing I've ever owned. I have it facing towards the wall almost 24/7... Because of reasons...

With all honesty, it's kinda terrifying at night, especially. Even when it's turned around, it creaks and moves, swinging on the rotation wheels, and I just have to try and ignore to fall asleep!

I flip it towards me, my brush in hand, and start smoothing the rats in my hair. I finish, and throw the brush onto the bed, when I catch a figure in the corner of my eye _reflecting off the mirror_.

I gasp and spin around, but no one's in the room. I look back at my mirror and see something that both terrifies me and excites me. Instead of my reflection, I see Inuyasha standing in my place. I blink a few times. _Is this a joke? Is someone pulling a prank?! Did I hit my head on something?_

I pinch my arm, hoping I fell asleep during fifth or sixth hour. Nothing happens. He's still there.

"Oh... My... _God..._" I can't see the smile on my face, but I _can_ see his questionable one.

His left eyebrow is raised, his arms crossed; frowning, as if he's not very happy to see me, though I'm _very _happy to see him.

I do a little wave to him. _He can see me, right?_

He returns a surprised look and waves back slightly, still unsure, I guess. _I wonder if he can hear me?_

"Uhm, Inuyasha, can you hear me?" I ask.

He furrows his eyebrows, and points towards his ears. I nod. He shakes his head no.

"Say something." I use my hands to gesture towards my mouth and out towards him.

He opens his mouth and says something short. _I think he said, "Who are you?" in Japanese, but I'm not sure._

I get an idea, and hold up my pointer finger in a gesture for him to wait. He nods and sits down.

_He's Japanese, so I'll have to write to him in Japanese._

I grab my journal and write out the characters 'Hi. I'm Moriko. Can you read this?'

I sit in front of the mirror and hold it up to him.

He leans forward. After a few seconds, he nods.

I write again, 'Where are you?'

I show it to him. He shrugs.

_He... Doesn't know where he is?_

'Where's Kagome?'

His eyes widen to that, and he looks around. Oddly, he seems to be in _my room_. I point to my journal, the journal on that side of the mirror (which is no longer a reflection).

He picks is up, along with a pencil, sits back down, and starts to write.

'I don't know where I am. From the looks of it, it's the same room you're in. I don't know where Kagome is, either. How did you know about her?'

I write back. 'In my world, you're an anime, or a TV show, called InuYasha, which is your name. You're my favorite character!'

He reacts dumbly, and he doesn't write back.

'I'll show you.' I write.

I grab one of the posters on my wall and show it to him. It's a picture with Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru.

He crosses his arms and scowls.

_Why's he so angry?_

'What's wrong?'

He rolls his eyes and picks up my/his journal. 'So, our _real_ lives are just for your entertainment? That's pretty horrible if you ask me.'

My eyes widen, and I look down, avoiding eye contact.

**_Tap_**_ **Tap.**_

I look up to see an apologetic look on his face.

I set down the poster and pick up my journal.

'Your story changed my life.'

He blinks, surprised.

'You remind me of myself.' I write.

He gives me a suspicious look, then writes something short and quick.

'How so?'

* * *

_How could I possibly remind her of herself? It can't be by looks. Then, how?_

She starts to write, a concentrated look on her face.

'Most of the people in this world don't accept me, so they bully me instead.'

_She... Knows about my past as well?_

She writes again.

'You're half-demon, and most humans just won't accept you... I know the feeling.'

_Oh, I see._

'I also only grew up with my mother.'

"Mother..."

It still surprises me to this day, but I still remember everything we used to do together. She taught me how to fish, to sew, healing, reading, writing, everything.

My hearts pangs in my chest... Hard.

I miss her...

I look up to see she had written something else.

'Sorry, for bringing it up.'

I grin a bit.

I hold up the journal again, with new words written.

'It's okay. Thanks for the memory.'

She smiles back.

'You're welcome. Oh, and if you leave suddenly, tell Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that they're all amazing!'

I laugh. 'What about me?'

She blushes. 'You're more than amazing.'

_Oh... Uh... Okay then._

My cheeks start to burn.

'Oh, also, I know you're in love with Kagome.' She smirks.

I feel my entire face go hot.

She starts laughing, covering her mouth.

'What?! You two are adorable and you know it! Just tell her! She loves you just as much as you do!'

* * *

After he reads it, he looks up, all flushed, and nods.

With that, he disappears.

Though I'm a bit disappointed, at least I know.

_He's real._

* * *

Continuing next chapter later! Hope ya'll love it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagine Your Favorite Character**

I plan on using this story in one of my chapters. Actually, a lot of these stories are actually going to be in my chapters, so heads up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three_  
_**Imagine your favorite character holding your hand and telling you not to worry — everything's going to be all right.**

I'm panicking. I hardly ever panic unless there's a reason to, but right now, I'm at the highest possible level of stress.

I switch from bouncing my leg, biting my lip, crossing and uncrossing my arms, blinking, scratching; anything possible to keep my nerves under control.

Miroku and Shippo are out collecting wood for the fire. Sango is readying the area for sleep, Inuyasha's fishing, and I, being as useless as possible, just sit here, panicking out of wit's end.

Why? A simple answer, really.

For one, I was poisoned two days ago by Sesshomaru, accidentally, I should mention. He helped us fight a remarkably powerful ogre. I, being the idiot that I am, jumped _right in front of the ogre_ JUST as Sesshomaru used his poison flare on it. It didn't hurt me bad, and I should heal from it soon, but the side-effects of having a light-head, burning fever, and the ever so often coughing up of blood, have not worn off.

Second of all, we're on the land of a warlord. I'm not worried about my safety, but I am a bit worried about how we're going to fight an entire army of _humans_ WITHOUT killing them. Honestly, I wouldn't care killing a few murderous humans or two, but the majority of them are only following the orders of some self-centered bastard!

He's like a taller, manlier, Japanese version of Lord Farquaad from Shrek. In other words, idiotic and annoying as _hell_.

I've _met _the guy, too, before he became the leader of an army. He was simply a merchant, that traveled around from town to town, and in our travels, we've come across him a few times. His name is Koun. Ironically enough, his name means 'good fortune' or 'good luck'.

Good fortune my ass! Everything and anything he's ever gained is from scheming people! Even _Miroku_ looks down on him.

Sango finishes laying out the sheets I made for us to sleep on. Thin enough to fold up and keep in my bag, they're perfect travel beds.

"Are you doing okay?" She crouches beside me, taking in my tousled hair and shaking body, my arms wrapped around my knees, pulled in near my face.

"F-f-fne." My lips hardly part to form the word correctly. My 'fine' simply turns to a mumble with an f and an n somewhere in there.

"Hope was right, you really are a bad liar." She sighs, smiling. "Here, once Miroku and Shippo get back with the firewood, I'll make some tea to smooth your nerves."

I look up at her, kindly, but with complete jealousy. _She's so pretty, and kind, and strong, and ugh, she's so much more than an average human. I wish I could just be as kind._

"Thank you." I smile.

"Oi, Sango! Is she having a breakdown again?"

The smell of fish scours for my nostrils and I cringe at the stench.

_They taste so good, but smell so bad! I wish it were tuna, instead._

I turn and smile. "No, I'm fine. Sango was just telling me she'd make me some tea."

For almost a second, he lets his attitude down to make eye-contact with me. He turns his head. "Well, good. Can't have these fish go uneaten with you having another attack."

He wanted to act rude, but both Sango and I know he meant it kindly.

"Thanks for asking." I laugh. "You would have eaten the rest anyway, ya idjit."

"Would ya quit calling me that?!"

"Okay, Inu."

"Not that, either!"

"Fine then, Inuko. Whatever you ask!"

"Dammit, Moriko!"

* * *

Our bellies full of fish and berries, we sit around the campfire, anticipating tomorrow.

_I can't stand this. I over think too much, and the quiet isn't helping at all!_

I stand up and nearly tumble over my shaking legs. "I'm going for a walk. I don't like the quiet."

"Well, we can talk if you like." Miroku replies.

"No." I shake my head and shiver. "I... Wanna listen."

"To what?" Shippo stands and hops near my quaking legs.

"The trees. Animals. Wind. Anything, I guess."

"Okay. We'll keep an ear out for any trouble." Inuyasha lies back onto the grass. The clearing we're camping in is perfect to avoid ambushes.

"Okay. I won't be gone long."

* * *

The sounds of nature calm me. I'm sitting in a grassy field with a small wooded area behind me. The stars and the moon shine brightly, as though they are the sun itself.

It's been a good hour, of me just sitting here. My legs stretched out, my arms offering my leaning body support; I'm surprised they're not tired yet.

A minute goes by when I hear a soft _woosh_ and a figure lands beside me. I don't need to see that it's Inuyasha, staring intently at me.

"'_I won't be gone long_' my ass! It's been nearly two hours, from what your clock said!"

"My watch, you mean?"

"Yeah."

I cross my legs and stretch, popping my spine, shoulders, and neck. "Sorry, I didn't notice the time."

He sighs and sits down next to me. "It's fine..." He shrugs. "I'll sit with you for a bit, if you like."

Still looking up at the sky, I grin. "Thanks for the offer."

...

"Did the tea help?"

"A little."

"What do you think _will _help?"

"I don't know. I've been praying for something to come up to help me calm down, or just for me to calm down in general, but nothing's happened."

"Mmhm."

We sit there for a little while, not talking, when all of a sudden, he takes my hand.

I spin my head to his, and he's looking at me with a soft smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"I know I'm not usually like this, but I think I know what you need."

"And that would be what?"

"Reassurance."

_What?_

"It's simple. Now listen."

I lean forward, curious to what he has to say.

Smiling, actually _smiling_, he says, "Moriko, you shouldn't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I'll protect you. Actually, we'll all protect you, just as you would us."

Surprisingly enough, his face, his voice, and his reassurance... Actually help...

I feel a bit lighter, and then I smile.

He frowns again, his usual scorn replacing the few moments of kindness. "Did it work?"

I laugh. "Yeah... It did..."

He smirks. "Good! Now quit moping, and let's go get some sleep! I'm tired!"

My hand still in his, he pulls me toward camp, while I continue to grin like a dork.

_I guess... God did answer my prayers... Once again._

* * *

Thank you! Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but, I'm tired! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
